The Jedi's Graduation: Jedi Against Financial Aid
by JediYvette
Summary: The Jedi Padawan Fred-Bob, Bill-Ted, and Susie Graduate


The Jedi's Graduation: The Jedi against Financial Aid and Scholarships  
  
Note: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, I would have enough money to go to an university instead of a community college, then transferring later (damn right I am bitter).   
While this is the final chapter of Susie, Fred-Bob and Bill-Ted's high school experience, if enough people want me to, I will write about their college lives (and all the problems they will face there).  
  
"Well," Susie replied, wearing her graduation Jedi rode, "This is it."  
"I am so excited," Bill-Ted replied, "I have waited since primary school for this."  
"It has been an interesting year," Susie continued.  
"You can say that again," agreed Bill-Ted, then added, "You should be proud. You started the first protest at the Galactic Capital for school funding, attacked a Jedi Master, ignited a rebellion towards the band program, and showed this school the power of freedom of speech. You are like a celebrity."  
"Yeah, but I'll be forgotten in a few years. Then who is going to be the political activist of the school?"  
"Don't worry about that," Bill-Ted replied, "You'll be at the Corellian College by then, starting protests there."  
"Speaking of colleges," Susie said, "I wish I could go to Naboo University, instead of just the community college, then transferring to the University of Southern Dantooine."  
"Yeah," agreed Bill-Ted, "The New Republic's Financial Aid program isn't worth crap. The only reason I can pay for the Naboo University is through that Journalism Editors of the Galaxy scholarship."  
"Did Fred-Bob also win that scholarship?" asked Susie, "He said he wanted to apply for it."  
"No," said Bill-Ted, "Ms. Bahl refused to nominate him for it, since he wrote that article on the horrors of journalism. Apparently, not even half the required number of students are entering her class next year because of it."  
"Wow," stated Susie, "I sometimes wonder if all this protesting is worth it. Fred-Bob now can't afford to enter Naboo University, either."  
"Yeah," Bill-Ted replied, "He's decided to go to Sullust Technical School."  
As if it were all planned, Fred-Bob walked up to his friends. "Hey," he greeted them.  
"I am sorry to hear about the journalism scholarship," Susie replied.  
"Yeah," agreed Bill-Ted, "It's a bummer you can't get into the Naboo University."  
"That's all right," commented Fred-Bob, "I read the small print. It said it was for journalism majors only."  
"Please tell me you are joking," Bill-Ted stated, staring at Fred-Bob, "Because Ms. Bahl said that it was open to all majors."  
"Then she told you wrong," Fred-Bob replied, "Because I contacted the university about it and they said that being a journalism major was a requirement."  
"Oh my God," Bill-Ted replied, "I am majoring in Bocce. I am so screwed."  
"You could major in Intergalactic Relations, like me," suggested Susie, "but do foreign information instead, so you can still learn foreign languages."  
"But I don't want to work for some stupid intergalactic paper. I want to be a linguist for the Senate."  
"Well," Fred-Bob said, "Either apply for another student loan, or withdraw you acceptance to Naboo University."  
"It never said majoring in journalism was a requirement on the stupid form," Bill-Ted bitterly stated, "That is so stupid. I should have applied for the Bocce Club Scholarship."  
"It was for club officers only," Susie pointed out, "And it was just for girls, anyway."  
"Dammit!" Bill-Ted exclaimed, " I hate scholarships! I am so completely screwed."  
"Jedi Padawan," Jedi Master George replied, interrupting Bill-Ted's worries, "The ceremony will start in 10 minutes. Now join the others."  
The Padawan entered the cafeteria, now absent of tables and chairs.  
"Welcome, Class of 2001," Jedi Master George replied, "I mean class of 51 AE (After Empire). Today is the last day you will see the majority of your classmates. Many of you have entered colleges to continue your education, while others have joined the thousands of Jedi who protect this galaxy. Congratulations to you all and May the Force be with you. Now, you will enter this doorway to enter the main temple, in a dignified manner, to start the ceremony. This will be your last act as Jedi Padawan."  
And so the Padawan entered the temple.  
The ceremony was long and drawn out. Speaker after boring speaker said the same things: "May the Force be with you", "journey to success" "Most important day of your life" "Road less traveled by" and so forth.  
"This is so stupid," Susie whispered during yet another speaker.  
"Danm right," quietly stated Jedi Padawan Bao, who was behind Susie and Bill-Ted.  
"Hey," Susie said to Bao, "How come you aren't one of the speakers? You are like the most smartest jedi here!"  
"What," replied Bao, "And at to the pure hell we are going through now?"  
"You have a point there."  
"Well," he said, "This one has to be the last speaker, because the whole ceremony ends in 20 minutes."  
Of course it wasn't the last. This is the Public School System of Yavin (and its moons). Nothing is ever on time.  
After going over by 37.5 minutes, diploma of Advancement to JediKnight in hand, the Padawan...I mean Jedi Knights left the temple.  
"I think I will go to the community college," Bill-Ted decided, "because another 4 years in journalism will surely drive me insane."  
"But the Naboo University journalism class is much more organized, and there are no ads to sell because the class sells their paper," pointed out Susie.  
"Really? Then, damn. I don't know what to do," Bill-Ted complained, "I really want work for the Senate, though."  
"Well, you have until July to apply for the community college. Think about it."  
"You could always build video gamnes," suggested Bao.  
"That usis a great idea!" Susie exclaimed, "Lucasarts desperatley needs some new ideas. No offense, but their games kinda suck"  
  
And so ends the high school adventures of Bill-Ted, Fred-Bob, and Susie.  
May the Force be with them  
  
This story is dedicated to Earth's class of 2001. May the Force be with you all, as well.  



End file.
